ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Omniverse Awards 2016: Results!
Alright everybody, the voting period has ended, which means it's time to reveal the winners of this year's Omniverse Awards! We had some great entries this time around, so let's get right to it! NOTE: Please excuse both the lateness of the blog and the lack of commentary on the canon material. I had it all written out, but then Wikia glitched out and erased half the damn blog, so I kinda got screwed over. ---- User-Related Yoponot, also known as Yopo or Dat Boi, is well-known for his goofs and gaffs on chat, making him a shoo-in for this year's winner! UltiVerse, also known as Ulti, has won Nicest User for the fourth year in a row because duh. Seriously, anyone who knows this guy knows he's basically the living personification of "Lawful Good". There's really nobody else that could fill this spot better! XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx, also known as WTB or Bonnie, made quite the impact on the wiki during his short time here, putting a lot of effort into writing his series. Fortunately for us, and unlike most other candidates, WTB will probably be back once his probation period is over. We're waiting for ya, dude! Migster7, also known as Mig or Miggy the Piggy, is an awesome Bureaucrat that helps out a lot with keeping the wiki clean and updated, making this a well-deserved award! Sci100, also known as Sci, is a former Bureaucrat who is well-known for his various writings, arguably the most popular of which is the mystery-thriller series MURDER. I guess you could say he really...MURDERed the competition! ... I'll show myself out. ChromastoneandTabby, most commonly referred to as CaT, is the loser writing this very blog! I do spend a lot of time on art, although whether people actually consider me a good artist or just like me making them free stuff is still up for debate. Thank you, everybody! Again? We just got done with this loser! Anyways, I do quite a few different things around the wiki, such as write, draw, compose music, create templates, and make video games. The jack-of-all-trades thing seems to have paid off. Thank you again, everyone! Project-Related Tech 10: Rebooted is the third installment in the long-running Tech 10 franchise. It follows the adventures of Isaac Matthew Logical, an angsty teen too try-hard for his own good, and his ever-growing collection of allies as they prepare to fight against an approaching entity that seeks to erase life from reality itself. Tech 10: Star Spirit is the fourth installment in the Tech 10 franchise, and the direct sequel to Tech 10: Rebooted. It follows the adventures of best friends Theodore Logical and Nova Eldridge as they face off against themed criminal organizations, time-traveling vampires, human/alien hybrids, and foes from long ago that just won't stay down. A parody sequel to the infamously terrible Dora 10. ---- ---- Quite literally one of the longest written works on the wiki, Mig X: Revolution is the finale to the Mig 10 franchise, featuring Miguel Rivers squaring off against his arch-enemy Terox one last time. Well, it was supposed to be the finale, but, well, you know... The wiki's first fully-fledged playable video game, the BTFF RPG sees players taking on the roles of ten players and aliens that must battle their way through some of the wiki's most famous series and villains in order to escape the metaphysical realm of BTFF. Time 21 is the first episode of Tech 10: Star Spirit's second season, and marked a turning point where the series drastically shot up in quality. It features Theodore Logical's evil alternate counterpart, Aeron, escaping Plumber custody and kicking off the chase that defines a large part of the series. When Everything Changed... is the first episode of the famous series Horizons, and features the death of the main character's mother via a cabinet-knife combo super move. Rest in spaghetti, never forgetti. The Colossal Christmas Crossover was a crossover event between the majority of the wiki's series that happened over the holiday season of 2010. It featured the heroes of the wiki coming together for a Christmas party, which is rudely interrupted by the wiki's villains attacking. Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution is a series by TJlive800 that spins-off of Ultimate Alien, taking a darker, more realistic take on the Ben 10 franchise. Age of the Unitrix is a series by Aaronbill3 that takes place in a world with no Omnitrix. Instead, devices called Unitrixes are manufactured by the mysterious Forever Organization and put up for purchase for normal citizens to own. Reflection is a series by Sci100 that takes a poetic look at the inner thoughts of canon characters. Alien/Omnitrix Related ---- MindMatter is a free-use alien created by Aaronbill3! A Sentient Chemicoal from the planet Chemicon X, MindMatter's main ability is his Telekinesis, which allows him to perform multiple impressive tasks. Tinyfang is a free-use alien created by Aaronbill3! A Swamp Swarmer from Alpha Proxima, Tinyfang is the natural predator of the alien species Mimewt. Ultimate Camera Shy is the evolved form of Camera Shy from Tech 10: Star Spirit. In addition to being larger, bulkier, and stronger than his base form, Ultimate Camera Shy's abilities are enhanced by the new ability to edit photos and transfer the edits to reality! The StarTrix is the main transformation device in Tech 10: Star Spirit. Initially an ordinary (and somewhat annoying to use) Omnitrix spinoff, it was later augmented by mysterious nanomachines that upgraded it and allowed for the use of two unique "evolutions": STAR Forms, which flood the current alien with solar energy, and Requiem Forms, which are essentially warped, undead versions of the current alien. Character-Related ---- The Void, also known as The Jester, is an insanity demon/pocket dimension from Tech 10: Rebooted whose job is to absorb "sanity" from people (which is eventually revealed to be something called "Kungenga Energy") and transform it into Void Energy. Despite his ominous-sounding nature, his personality is very eccentric and easy-going, and most of his appearances are in his human form helping the protagonists. Theodore Logical is the main protagonist of Tech 10: Star Spirit. Initially somewhat quiet and reserved, he opens up quite a bit during the series, eventually gaining a more open and cocky attitude. He wields the StarTrix and ultimately learns how to use some low-level magic, most notably the knife-generating spell Holy Daggers. Warlord Kroz is a Leader-Class Emotispecter from Tech 10: Rebooted. Born as a runt and almost killed by his own mother, Kroz spent the majority of his adolescence alone in the harsh wastelands of Tavastrin. He was eventually found and trained by an elderly council that taught him the ways of the ancient Specterians. Eventually growing into a powerful warlord, Kroz now leads the Emotispecters in an effort to rebuild their fallen civilization. Robert Macaroni, generally referred to as Mack, is the main character of Mack 10. He had a relatively difficult home life growing up, an issue that was not helped when he found the Matrix and ended up as a target for the villainous Plasma. Aeron is the main antagonist of Tech 10: Star Spirit's second season. An evil version of the main protagonist from an alternate timeline, Aeron is an eccentric serial killer whose mind was split apart by an unknown incident, resulting in the majority of his Ego being trapped in his InverTrix, and the majority of his Id remaining in his main body. This makes him extremely emotionally driven, much to the detriment of his planning skills. See above. Quantum's Quantum Uncertainty is essentially Schrodinger's Cat applied to an ability; it essentially allows him to make himself and others both alive and dead at the same time, causing unpredictable effects. ---- Alright, that's the end of the Omniverse Awards for 2016! Again, apologies for the blog being late, but Wikia really needs to fix their crap. Congratulations to everybody who won, and we'll see you next year! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs